


Gone Batty

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dildos, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: One day, Aiba wakes up as a vampire. Arashi-style madness ensues.   Yeah, that's it.





	Gone Batty

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [**akhikaru**](http://akhikaru.livejournal.com/)

  
Something just didn ’t feel right when Aiba woke up that morning. He was starving, despite eating before he went to bed. Not to mention the pain in his mouth. He strolled over to the kitchen to make some breakfast. However, the second he swallowed his cereal, he violently vomited it back out. Hanging over the bathroom sink, the man glanced up, looking into the mirror. It took a second to register, but when he realized it, he jumped.  
“What’s going on?! Why’s there no reflection?!” _Wait..._  
“Am I a VAMPIRE?!??!”  
_But vampires don_ _’ t exist, right?_  
The only thing he could think to do was call his best friend.  
“Nino?”  
“Are you okay?” Nino was surprised that his bandmate was calling him at this time. They had a filming together in a few hours, after all.  
“Not exactly...”  
“What’s wrong?” Nino began to panic.  
“Well... I think it would be better if you came here...”  
“I’ll be right there.” Nino slipped his shoes on and sprinted to his car.  
  
“Aiba?” Nino entered the apartment with the spare key Aiba gave him.  
“I’m in the bathroom.”  
Nino pushed the door open.  
“Aiba! You’re so pale! Go lay down. What can I do to help?”  
“No. Nino, look.” He pointed towards the mirror.  
“Ehh? There isn’t a reflection of you! What the hell?!” Nino kept glancing back from Aiba to the mirror.  
“Aiba, look at me.” Nino pulled Aiba to face him. Nino scanned Aiba. Two small red dots were standing out brightly against Aiba’s pale skin.  
“Aiba... there’s a wound that looks like a bite mark on your neck...”  
“There is?!”  
“Are you... a vampire?”  
“That's what I thought. Nino, what do I do? How am I supposed to go to a filming like this? What will happen to Arashi? Nino!”  
“Don’t worry about that right now. Do you remember anyone biting you?”  
“No, there were no marks when I went to bed. It might’ve happened when I was  
sleeping.”  
“So a vampire broke into your house and bit you when you were sleeping?!?”  
“I don’t know!”  
Nino took a deep breath.  
“Do you feel okay?”  
“I feel perfectly fine, except I’m starving. But I can't keep food down... And my mouth is sore.”  
“You can’t eat?”  
“No, I tried to eat cereal but I threw it up.”  
“Well... if you are a vampire... don’t you need to drink blood?”  
Aiba became visibly nervous.  
“I... I guess so...  Wait, I don’t have fangs, do I?”  
“No... But don’t some vampires have fangs that grow in when they need them?” Nino thought back to the times he had seen vampires portrayed in various media.  
“But how do I control it? And who could I get blood from?”  
Nino inhaled and exhaled a few times.  
“You...you could... drink my blood?” Aiba barely heard Nino’s suggestion.  
“You’d let me?”  
“If you figure out how to use your fangs, then yeah, I guess. I wouldn’t want you to starve.”  
Aiba’s eyes darkened.  
“Can I try now?”  
Nino gulped, but slowly nodded.  
When given permission to eat, Aiba’s fangs slowly slid down. Nino shivered. Seeing the kind, sweet Aiba like this was the easily the scariest thing he had ever seen. And that’s including seeing Ohno cry.  
Aiba gently tipped Nino’s head to side and brushed the younger’s hair out of the way.  
The vampire jerked his head forward, piercing Nino’s neck. Nino screamed in agony as the fangs broke through the vein. Aiba retracted the fangs and gently sucked the blood as it poured out of Nino’s neck. The blood flow soon slowed, and Aiba pulled away from the other man, who was now limp in his arms.  
“Nino, are you okay?! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!!”  
“I’m fine, relax. That was actually not so bad.” Nino wouldn’t dare say that he enjoyed it, but he kind of did.  
“Really? Are you sure?” Nino nodded.  
“Are you okay? You’re not still hungry, are you?”  
“No, I’m full now!” Aiba smiled.  
Nino smiled back.  
“I guess you really are a vampire then.”  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The men put scarves on to cover their bites, and hopped in the car to head to the filming location. Nino had texted the other members asking them to arrive a half an hour early so they could talk. When Aiba and Nino arrived, the other members were already there, looking at Nino expectantly.  
“Would you quit looking at me like that? I’m not dying.”  
A pause.  
“But Aiba’s dead.” Nino chuckled when Aiba smacked him on the head.  
Everyone else rolled their eyes. They just wanted Nino to get it over with so they could relax.  
“I’m not exactly lying.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well... Today I woke up as a vampire...”  
“What are you talking about? Nino, is this another one of your pranks?”  
“No, it isn’t! Look how pale he is! Aiba, show them the scar on your neck.”  
Aiba removed his scarf, showing off the bite mark.  
“EEEEEHH?!??!” The other members of Arashi crowded around Aiba to get a good look at his neck.  
Aiba and Nino then explained what happened that morning, with Nino exposing his fresh bite wound to prove that the vampire had drank from him.  
  
  
“Well... What do we do?”  
“First of all, we need to use makeup to cover up the scars and Aiba’s pale skin. Before the staff gets here.” Everyone glanced at the clock, realizing that they only had a few minutes to do that.  
The bandmates scrambled over to the makeup drawers, pulling them out and digging through the foundations until they found one that matched Aiba’s previous skin tone. Jun and Ohno began to rub foundation all over the parts of the vampire’s body that could potentially be visible. Meanwhile, Sho was working on covering the fresh wound on Nino’s neck – a difficult task, given Nino’s light skin tone.  
Just before the staff arrived, the group had wrapped up their makeup preparations. Thankfully they didn’t have any other work for that day, so they agreed to discuss the matter after their work was done.  
  
  
When Aiba saw himself on the monitor while filming, it was the first time he had seen himself since he had become a vampire. He couldn’t help but think how incredible his bandmates were, offering to help him get through the situation. They had done a really great job on his makeup, as Aiba thought he looked no different than usual. He was also thankful that he could look at himself when being filmed, since he feared that he would never see himself again.  
  
  
Filming finally wrapped up for the day. The members of Arashi ultimately decided that there was nothing they could do about Aiba being a vampire besides trying to avoid situations that would make it obvious that something wasn’t right. Sho asked the staff if they could avoid making Arashi eat on air. The staff were very confused, but obeyed anyways. It would be bad to anger Arashi. Jun agreed to go out to buy as much of Aiba’s foundation as possible. They couldn’t afford to let anyone know that one of their members was a vampire.  
But Aiba was still extremely nervous about the situation. What if he got found out? He feared that Arashi would be over if he did. Before the members departed they all hugged Aiba, to comfort him. They told him that everything would be fine. Aiba doubted that, but he was thankful that his bandmates decided to stick with him even though he would be more of a burden now. Sometimes Aiba wondered if he deserved them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
The next day, Arashi had to film the PV for their next single. Aiba barged into the greenroom whining about how hungry he was again, making everyone panic. Except Nino, who ushered him over.  
Aiba walked over and sat down next to Nino.  
“Sorry.” Aiba’s fangs slid down once again, making the three onlookers tremble in fear as they held on to each other. Nino grunted a bit when Aiba bit down, but he was much more prepared for the pain this time. Despite this, the other members shrieked as Nino’s skin was broken. When Aiba finished drinking, Nino returned to playing his 3DS, trying to hide his pleased expression.  
  
Aiba looked apologetic as he glanced over at his bandmates, who had finally remembered how to breathe. Everyone then resumed their preparations for the filming, with Ohno helping the ever-forgetful Sho remember the choreography while Jun scolded the newscaster. Nino put his arm around Aiba.  
“Don’t worry about them, they just need some time to get used to it. It's scary seeing someone as nice as you biting people!” Aiba smiled. Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
After a few weeks of drinking from Nino on a daily basis, the other members stepped in and offered to be bit as well, not wanting Nino to take the pain all the time. Though Nino actually enjoyed being bit, he decided he didn’t want to share this with the other members. A few days later Aiba bit Ohno. Though Ohno didn't seem to mind too much, his slightly overprotective boyfriend Jun was visibly uncomfortable at the sight of his boyfriend being hurt. Being the valiant boyfriend that he was, Jun offered to be bit next.  
The next day Aiba sank his teeth into Jun, the latter screaming and nearly crying as a result. Nino laughed at the younger man and Jun got pissed. After seeing how much he hurt Jun, Aiba decided against biting Sho. He didn’t want to hurt another one of his bandmates.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Being the sole source of Aiba’s meals, Nino offered to move in with his friend. Aiba said that Nino didn’t have to do that much for him, but the gamer insisted. They moved into a fairly large apartment together, with Aiba groaning about the games, consoles, wires, etc. that were now cluttering his living room. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of cup ramen and beer in the kitchen cabinets. Aiba couldn’t eat it, but Nino’s poor health habits stressed him out nonetheless. Unfortunately he didn’t have much of a choice but to live with Nino, as this was the only way he could eat. Aiba felt like he had been permanently tied to Nino, and felt bad for the younger man. _I don_ _’ t want him to be stuck to me for the rest of his life_...  
Aiba realized that him and Nino had suddenly become like a married couple. _Gross!_ Aiba chuckled.  
  
 Nino, on the other hand, was slowly realizing that he was falling for Aiba. The longer they lived together the more and more Nino noticed the older. The husky laugh, the gorgeous hair, the bright smile, the charming personality, the adorable clumsiness, and of course, the beautiful birthmark. It didn’t help that being bit by Aiba at least once a day was making him want more of the older man. Nino sighed. Aiba would never feel the same way. But that wasn’t going to stop Nino from trying.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nino started slow. Cuddling with Aiba on the couch, helping him with choreographies, massaging his shoulders and offering advice when he was stressed, but Aiba never seemed to realize Nino’s true feelings. So Nino decided to confess.  
“Hey, Aiba, can we talk about something?”  
“Of course. Is something wrong?”  
“Well, not really.”  
“Okay then... what is it?”  
“This may seem a bit weird but... I like you.”  
“Eh? Like, like-like me?”  
Nino chuckled nervously.  
“Yeah.”  
Aiba paused for a moment to let that sink in. He never thought about his friend like that, but the way Nino was blushing nervously right now made Aiba’s heart throb. Well, it didn’t hurt to try, right?  
Aiba chuckled.  
“Well, I guess I like you too then.” Nino’s eyes widened.  
“Wait, what?”  
“You heard me.” Aiba smiled. He leaned forward and quickly pecked Nino’s lips, then skipped away happily. Nino knees went weak, and as he leaned back to use the kitchen table as support, he wondered if that really just happened. _Aiba_ _’ s such an idiot._ Nino smiled fondly, and then started to get ready for work.  
  
  
Jun quickly realized that something was different about Aiba and Nino. They kept looking at each other  and leaning on one another on the green room couch.  
  
“Will you lovebirds keep your hands off each other? We’re at work.”  
“We’re in the greenroom, idiot. And like you don’t do fanservice with your boyfriend during concerts.”  
“That’s calculated fanservice. You don’t need to be gross in the greenroom. And you just admitted that you and Aiba are dating!”  
“I really didn’t say that... But so what if we are?”  
“Because I know you’ve been after Aiba for a while now.” Jun smirked.  
“OI!”  
“Really?” Aiba looked over at Nino.  
“Shut up!” The blushing Nino covered his face.  
“Kazu’s so cute when he’s embarrassed!” Ohno giggled.  
“Ne~”  
“Oi! Satoshi...”  
“STOP IT!”  
Nino got up and stormed out of the room, causing everyone to laugh more.  
“That guy’s really no good with love.”  
“Just what did I get myself into!?”  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Despite Aiba’s concerns, his relationship with Nino was fine. Better than fine, actually. Aiba loved going out with Nino. They had fun on every date. So much fun that Aiba felt bad for having to bite Nino everyday. Though Nino didn't seem to mind, Aiba still felt as though he was using his boyfriend.  
  
“Nino, I want to apologize.”  
“For what?” Nino was nervous. Was Aiba about to break up with him?  
“For biting you.”  
Nino sighed in relief  
“I feel bad about it. You act like you don’t mind, but I know it hurts. I feel like I am just using you for blood. I really do care about you, Kazu. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I see you as more than a meal.”  
Nino giggled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“You’re such an idiot.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I like being bit.”  
“Huh? Seriously?”  
“Seriously. I love it. I love the feeling of your teeth sinking in to me, and the way you suck on my neck. It fucking turns me on. It’s one of the reasons why I fell for you.”  
Aiba smirked dangerously. He slammed Nino against the wall and let his fangs slide down. He then pulled the other into a rough kiss. Nino was surprised yet still quick to react, forcefully kissing the vampire back, sliding his tongue across the sharp fangs. Aiba’s lips began to trail down Nino’s jaw, stopping at a familiar spot on the man’s neck. Aiba forced his fangs through Nino’s skin, causing the latter to let out the most delicious moan Aiba had ever heard. When he finished drinking, he kissed his boyfriend again. It was strange tasting his own blood on Aiba’s lips, but Nino didn’t mind. He was far too aroused to care anyway. Nino dragged Aiba in the direction of his bedroom, not breaking the kiss. He fell down on the bed, and pulled Aiba on top of him. He made quick work of the vampire’s shirt. Nino ran his fingers over Aiba’s now fully exposed birthmark, taking a minute to admire it.  
Aiba began removing Nino’s shirt too, and soon enough they were both naked. Nino grabbed lube from his nightstand drawer, and tossed it over to Aiba, who promptly began preparing the younger.  
“Ahh, fuck, Masaki, I’m ready.”  
“Ready for what?” Aiba smirked.  
“Ready, aaah, for you to fuck me!”  
Aiba slowly pressed into Nino, causing the younger to groan. He slowly moved in and out of his boyfriend.  
“Masaki, go faster already!”  
Aiba complied, relentlessly slamming into the gamer.  
“Fuck, Kazu, you’re so hot, I’m almost there already.”  
“Fuck... me too!”  
A few more thrusts and the pair came nearly simultaneously, melting into each other.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
Filming the next day went without a hitch. Everyone was in a particularly good mood until they returned to the greenroom and spotted it.  
“What is that?” Nino pointed to something black on the corner of the ceiling.  
Aiba walked over to it.  
“It looks like a bat.”  
“A bat?!?”  
“What the fuck is a bat doing in our greenroom?!?!?”  
“What do we do?”  
The bat flew down, and everyone scrambled, hiding behind a couch.  
“Open the door, it might fly out.”  
“Then someone else has to deal with it!”  
“Sucks for them!”  
The bat was perched on the table.  
“Let me get it.” Jun grabbed the ice bucket and lid and snuck over toward the bat. He quickly moved in an attempt to catch the bat. Unfortunately, the small creature was smarter than it looked, as it dodged the bucket and flew towards Jun. The man dropped the bucket and ran away, but the bat caught up to him and bit his neck. Jun went pale and passed out, while the bat retreated back to the corner.  
“Jun, Jun, are you okay?!?”  
“NOW WHAT DO WE DO??!?!”  
“Everyone, calm down. First of all, is Jun breathing?”  
“Yep.” Everyone sighed in relief.  
“Okay, try to bring him into another room without being seen. I’ll call an exterminator to get rid of the bat, and Aiba will pay for the service.”  
“Okay.”  
“Wait, why am I paying for it!?”  
  
Aiba, Sho, and Ohno carried Jun out of the greenroom and into an empty room down the hall. Much to their relief, no one saw them. Nino called the exterminator, who quickly dealt with the bat. Nino, of course, paid with Aiba’s credit card. He then joined the others who were watching over Jun.  
  
“You think we should bring him to the hospital?”  
“Let’s wait a bit, and see if he wakes up soon. I’m not in the mood to cause nationwide panic by bringing a passed out Matsumoto Jun to the hospital.”  
Everyone grunted in agreement. These were things they needed to think about. They didn’t want to worry their fans if it wasn’t necessary.  
  
Then Aiba realized something a bit strange.  
“Hey isn’t the bite mark on Jun’s neck where his vein is?”  
Ohno poked the scar. Indeed it was.  
“Are you implying that the bat was a vampire?!?”  
“Aren’t there such things as vampire bats?”  
“They don’t turn people into vampires!”  
“I thought you knew a lot about animals, Aiba!”  
“Wait a second. If that thing can turn people into vampires, it actually makes more sense that Aiba became a vampire.” Aiba leaves his window open at nighttime occasionally, so the bat could’ve flown into his room!”  
“Are you saying that my boyfriend is a vampire now!?!?”  
“Maybe...”  
“Uh oh...”  
“What? Being a vampire isn’t horrible...”  
“But you guys know how Jun is when he wakes up...”  
“Oh shit...”  
“Bye guys!” Nino sprinted out of the room.  
“NINO, GET BACK HERE!!!!”  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
“What the fuck? Where the fuck am I? Why am I so goddamn hungry?”  
“Oh, he’s awake.” _No shit, Sherlock_.  
“Why the fuck are you guys here? Where the hell are we?”  
“Fuji TV’s building.”  
“DID I FALL ASLEEP HERE!?!?!?”  
“Not exactly... a bat bit you and you passed out.”  
“Oh, yeah...”  
“An exterminator killed the bat, though.”  
“Good.” A pause.  
“WHY THE FUCK DOES MY MOUTH HURT SO GODDAMN MUCH. WHAT THE FUCK”  
“Is this what you have you have to deal with every morning, Ohchan?”  
Ohno nodded.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“About the mouth pain and the hunger, I think that bat might have turned you into a vampire...”  
“A VAMPIRE?!??! NOW I’M A VAMPIRE TOO? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL.” Jun grabbed a pillow and whipped it at Nino. He then ripped his own shirt in half.  
“That was rented by the staff.”  
“WELL THEN WHY DON’T YOU PAY FOR IT YOU LITTLE BITCH?! YOU  
DON’T EVER PAY FOR SHIT ANYWAYS.” Nino gawked at the younger man.  
**“ JUN, CALM DOWN!”** Sho, Aiba, and Nino’s jaws dropped. Their leader never yelled like that.  
Jun’s face visibly softened.  
“Sorry, Satoshi.”  
“Fucking magic.”  
“That’s a magic trick I’d like to learn.”  
“Yeah, your card tricks are getting boring.”  
“Fuck you too!”  
“No, I’m pretty sure you’ll be the one getting fucked.” Sho grimaced.  
“SPEAK ONE MORE WORD AND YOU’LL NEVER FUCK ME AGAIN.”  
  
“Aiba what do I do?!”  
“Well, if you drink blood, you’ll feel better.”  
“How do I use my fangs?’  
“They’ll come down when you know you can eat. The mouth pain will stop when your fangs come down for the first time.”  
“Well, I guess I need blood then...”  
“You can drink from me.”  
“Are you sure, Satoshi? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I didn’t really mind it when Aiba bit me.”  
“Okay then.”  
Jun’s fangs slid down, and Ohno’s mouth gaped open. The Leader obediently tilted his head to the side.  
Jun hesitantly moved his mouth towards Ohno’s neck. He then bit into the flesh in front of him. Ohno cried out in a way that was almost sinful, a cry filled with the sound of pain and pleasure. _Well that_ _’ s hot._ Nino chuckled when he saw Ohno’s eyes glaze over with lust as his boyfriend sucked his neck. Nino sure knew how that felt.  
“Aren’t you hungry too, Ma-sa-ki?” Nino whispered into Aiba’s ear, lingering on the syllables of the latter’s name.  
“We’ll be taking our leave now.” Aiba quickly dragged Nino out of the greenroom, the younger grinning from ear to ear.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Jun was starting to get used to being a vampire. It definitely helped that Ohno clearly enjoyed being bit by him. But Jun couldn’t help but notice something.  
“Sho’s never bit before, has he?”  
“No, I guess not. Then again, I really haven’t either.”  
“You don’t count. You are a vampire!”  
“Well I was thinking it would be fun to try biting him. We wouldn’t want to leave anyone out, right?” There was a dangerous twinkle to Jun’s eyes.  
“Sounds like fun to me.” Aiba glanced over at his boyfriend.  
“Fine by me. As long as I get to watch.”  
“Me too.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sho didn’t know how he ended up naked, and tied to Jun and Ohno’s bed, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. He learned not to question things when it came to Arashi anymore.  
  
That’s not to say he wasn’t a bit worried, though. He had the two vampires lurking over him, with their boyfriends watching too. However, his worries were long forgotten as Aiba’s lips met his in an intense kiss. Jun began trailing his lips down Sho’s body, pinching and sucking at his nipples when he reached them. Soon the vampires switched places, with Jun forcefully attacking Sho’s lips. Aiba began to run his tongue over the tip of Sho’s cock, while fondling his balls too. Jun broke the kiss and went over to his nightstand to look for something. Meanwhile, Aiba looked over his shoulder and saw Nino passionately making out with Ohno, as they stripped each other’s clothes off. Aiba was content seeing his boyfriend enjoying this too, and focused his efforts back on pleasuring Sho. The youngest returned with lube and a vibrating dildo. Pushing the cock-sucking vampire out of his way, Jun slipped a finger into Sho.  
“Ah, fuck!”  
Jun continued preparing Sho until he deemed him ready. He slid the large dildo inside of Sho, turning the vibration up halfway. Sho cried out as the vibrated rumbled against his prostate. At the same time, Nino signaled Jun to hand over the lube. Jun turned up the vibration to the highest level, and pulled Aiba away from Sho’s cock. Behind them, Nino was roughly fucking Ohno, groaning about how tight the older’s hole was. Sho was quickly approaching climax, and at just the right moment, Jun and Aiba both attacked his neck at the same time, biting him on both sides. Sho screamed, violently cumming all over himself. Ohno and Nino came next, collapsing into each other’s arms.  
  
  
“Guys~ Jun and I are still hard~” Aiba whined.  
“Guess you’ll have to fuck each other then.”  
The vampires’ eyes met.  
  
The night was far from over.

  
  
  
Thanks for reading!  
Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
